


I'll be home and i'll be free

by rainbowagnes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, a drabble, heavily inspired by "all my tears"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/pseuds/rainbowagnes
Summary: Jyn Erso comes home.





	I'll be home and i'll be free

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest listening to the Ane Brun version of "All my Tears" (the one on the Peaky Blinders soundtrack) while you read this.

She doesn't know what she expected. 

Not this. Not to be wearing the same grubby clothes she died (died?) in. Not to walk along a sandy black path along the crests of the same green hills she remembers from her childhood. 

Not to be alone.

Not to feel the cold, wet due in her socks and the breeze in her hair and the sun on her face. Not to hear birds and the song of wind against sand and, somewhere not too far away, the soft crash of waves against the shore. 

It is heartbreakingly peaceful and heartbreakingly lonely.

When she first sees him waiting on the hill, she doesn't recognize him at first. He's wearing ordinary clothing, is missing the armor that enclosed him like a plasticine insect for the entire time she knew him. Instead he has a cane. A long coat. A smile. 

He reaches out to her, and in his embrace she feels almost like a child again. But the hand on her shoulder, the look in his eyes- it's the recognition of a comrade. A fellow soldier, and an honored one.

"My child," he says, and she thinks it's something like tears in Saw's eyes. "You have come home far too soon." 


End file.
